


Movie Night

by LindyA1985



Series: Inktober 2019 [13]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Canon Deaths, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Well, when the Inktober prompt is Ash, I can't do anything else with it then write a story about Ash of Banana Fish. So here we have a story about Ash, having a movie night with Eiji. There's Popcorn and an Adrenaline packed movie. Three prompts, one story, in which Ash lets go of the pain inside and lets it come out for the first time since he escaped his violent life.





	Movie Night

Ash looks back towards the sofa where Eiji sits with the different DVDs on his lap. One by one he reads the description on the back. Ash can’t help it that the corners of his mouth lift into a smile from the sight. He doesn’t want to look away but he needs to get the popcorn popping. You can’t have a movie night without popcorn. At least that is what Griffin always said when Ash was still a little kid. And now that Griffin is gone, Ash can’t help but keep his lessons in his mind.

With a massive bowl of popcorn, Ash walks back into the living room. Eiji has put most of the DVDs down and holds up the one he wants to watch. “This one good?” he asks. Ash nods and Eiji puts the DVD in the player and starts the film. They sit together on the sofa, the space between them enough so they won’t touch. It’s the nice thing about Eiji, even though there is defiantly something going on between them, he never pushes for any physical contact. Ash wonders from time to time if Eiji knows about his past. If he knows why Ash stays in his own apartment at the young age of seventeen.

The movie starts and Eiji watches with full concentration. Ash doesn’t bother pretending he’s not staring more at the boy next to him then towards the television screen. He can’t help it. Somehow Eiji, the exchange student from Japan, makes Ash let his walls drop. Walls he worked so hard on to build to make sure no-one will ever take advantage of him again. Not his father, not the rich and famous, not the powerful or the once that just thought he was easy.

Ash moves the bowl of popcorn in between them when Eiji tells him to watch the movie with a smile on his face. Ash turns his face and follows the action on the screen. He watches as the mafia deludes the police, watches as people die and tries not to think of his brother, covert in blood. He tries not to remember how Bones had to pull Ash to safety when Dino killed Shorter. Or how he had to see how Skip was murdered by the same people that had just defiled him.

It had been less than a year when he escaped. Less than a year since he found a way out. Ash wonders if Bones hates him for it. For leaving him in that place. Wonders if Bones is even still alive.

Without thinking Ash grabs for the popcorn. His hand touches Eiji’s. Ash freezes. His heart is beating in his ears and for the first time in like forever he doesn’t flinch away. Eiji moves his hand out of the way and says nothing. Ash turns to look at him. Eiji looks at the television but it’s clear the action on the screen is not the reason why his features are filled with concern.

Ash wants him to asks. He wants Eiji to be the one to make him talk. To make him say the words he hasn’t been able to for so long. Ash wants to cry and be held by Eiji until the tears dry up. Because he might have escaped, he’s still not free. He still has nightmares, still expects them to catch him again and use him until they get sick of him. The once golden boy, Dino’s favourite, now broken and alone.

A tear escapes Ash’s eye. He can feel it travel down his cheek until hit reaches his chin and falls down. Another tear follows. Ash looks down at his hands that catch the tears that won’t stop falling. An arm drapes around his body, softly and hesitant. In the corner of his eye he sees how Eiji moves the bowl of popcorn to his other side and slides closer to Ash. They still don’t touch, except for the arm around Ash’s shoulders.

Ash’s trembles and then lets his body slide against Eiji’s. He lets Eiji hold him close and protect him from the world while he cries for the first time since he was a little boy and murdered the first man that touched him. He’s still broken and scared. A killer and a whore. But he’s no longer alone. And that’s enough for right now.


End file.
